Ice-Make
Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. Description This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 4-5 defensive or miscellaneous purposes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 5-6 Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 12 The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16 There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5 This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be cast quicker than Static Ice-Make. Spells Static Ice Make Gray's Spells Freeze.jpg|Freeze Ice Make Lance.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Lance|Ice-Make: Lance 15 - Gray defends himself.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Block|Ice-Make: Block (Unnamed) Ice Make Shield.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield Ice Make Hammer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Hammer|Ice-Make: Hammer floor2.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Floor|Ice-Make: Floor Ice Make Bow.jpg|Ice-Make: Bow (Unnamed) Arrows.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Arrows|Ice-Make: Arrows Freeze arrow.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow|Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Battle axe.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Battle Axe|Ice-Make: Battle Axe sword.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Sword|Ice-Make: Sword geysir.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Ice Geyser|Ice-Make: Ice Geyser cannon.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Ice Cannon|Ice-Make: Ice Cannon prison.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Prison|Ice-Make: Prison Ice dummy.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Dummy|Ice-Make: Ice Dummy Episode 117 - Ice Make Stairs.png|link=Ice-Make: Stairs|Ice-Make: Stairs Ice Slide.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Slide|Ice-Make: Slide Ice make - Rampart.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Rampart|Ice-Make: Rampart Ice Make, Grappling Hook.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Grappling Hook|Ice-Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Death Scythe|Ice-Make: Death Scythe Episode 116 - Ice Make Gungir.png|link=Ice-Make: Gungnir|Ice-Make: Gungnir fist.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Knuckle|Ice-Make: Knuckle (Anime Only) Ice Make Saucer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Saucer|Ice-Make: Saucer (Anime Only) Fishnet.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Fishnet|Ice-Make: Fishnet (Anime Only) Ice Wall.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Wall|Ice-Make: Ice Wall (Anime Only) Episode 116 - Ice Make Cocoon.png|link=Ice-Make: Cocoon|Ice-Make: Cocoon Gray's Cold Excalibur.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur|Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Ice Bringer A.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Bringer|Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Ice Make Kite.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Kite|Ice-Make: Kite (Anime Only) Ice Hammer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Hammer|Ice-Make: Ice Hammer Ice Impact.png|link=Ice-Make: Ice Impact|Ice-Make: Ice Impact Unlimited.png|link=Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance|Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance Ur's Spells Ur Ice Make - Shield.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield U - Rose garden.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Rose Garden|Ice-Make: Rose Garden Ultear's Spells Ice Make Rozen Krone.png|link=Ice-Make: Rosen Krone|Ice-Make: Rosen Krone Bloom.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Bloom|Ice-Make: Bloom (Unnamed) Episode 116 - Ice Make Dahlias.png|link=Ice-Make: Dahlias|Ice-Make: Dahlias (Unnamed) Lyon's Spells Lyon's Ice Make Shield.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield 39-Stab.png|link=Ice-Make: Sword|Ice-Make: Sword Other Spells Ice Bazooka.jpg|Ice-Make: Ice Bazooka (Anime Only) Dynamic Ice Make Lyon's Spells L-Eagle.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Eagle|Ice-Make: Eagle SnowDragon.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Snow Dragon|Ice-Make: Snow Dragon L-ape.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ape|Ice-Make: Ape L-snow tiger.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Snow Tiger|Ice-Make: Snow Tiger Lyon's wolf-like Ice Make .JPG|link=Ice-Make: Wolf|Ice-Make: Wolf Ice Make Hedgehog.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Hedgehog|Ice-Make: Hedgehog wings.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Wing|Ice-Make: Wing Unnamed pantherlike Ice Make.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Panther|Ice-Make: Panther (Unnamed) Ice Make Diamond Cage.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Diamond Cage|Ice-Make: Diamond Cage Lyon - Unnamed Spell.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Puffer Fish|Ice-Make: Puffer Fish (Unnamed) Ur's Spells Ur's Leg.png|link=Ice-Make: Leg|Ice-Make: Leg Other Spells Ice Make Swan.jpg|Ice-Make: Swan (Anime Only) Ice Make Polar Bear.jpg|Ice-Make: Polar Bear (Anime Only) Trivia *Early in Animax English dub of the anime, Gray says "Ice Wizard Powers" instead of "Ice-Make". See Also *Wood-Make, a similar Molding Magic, that utilizes wood. *Memory-Make, a similar Molding Magic, that utilizes memories. References Navigation Category:Caster Magic